Missing Girl
by Nuky
Summary: Jack Sparrow spoeld voor de verandering aan op een eiland. Al snel staat er een klein meisje voor z'n neus,zonder oudersfamilie of verleden. Wat gaat Captine Jack, nu doen? Goeje vraag! avontuur,actie,woordgrappen en humor HEEL HEEL HUMOR:D
1. Gestrand

**Okay dit verhaal schoot me te binnen toen ik een oude Break Out aan het lezen was in m'n vakantie. Daar stond Johnny Depp's privé eiland in en ik zat te denken hoe het zou zijn om daar aan te spoelen. Of hoe het zou zijn om gewoon aan te spoelen. En zo is langzaam dit verhaal ontstaan. Hopelijk vind je het wat en anders heb ge VETTE PECH!**

**Hoofstuk 1) Gestrand. **

Daar lag Captine Jack Sparrow. Op zijn buik half in het witte zand, half in het _nu _kalme zeewater. Het was een typische pechdag voor de gevreesde Capt'n geweest."

"BLOODY STORM!"Mompelde hij terwijl zijn neus langzaam volliep met zeewater. "Dit is de derde keer dat ik wegens duistere omstandigheden, waarik zelf niets aan kon doen, van mijn bloedeigen schip gegooit ben!" Langzaam en uitgeput draaide hij zich op zijn rug. "Bloody Anna, laat nooit een vrouw onvrouwelijke klusjes doen zoals… een schip besturen! En met 'een schip,' bedoel ik MIJN SCHIP!"

De zon scheen venijnig in zijn gezicht, maar dat deerde hem deze keer niet. Hij had zijn ogen dichtgeknepen, die nog prikte van het zout. En hij had het steenkoud door zijn drijfnatte kleren. Natuurlijk was het heel logisch om gewoon op te staan en van de zee vandaan te lopen, in plaats te hopen dat de zon je zou drogen terwijl je nog half in het water lag.

Gelukkig vond Jack logica voor geleerde, bloody eunichs waar je niets aan had. Daarbij kwam dat hij drie dagen zich met al zijn kracht aan een plank had vastgeklampt en stierf van de honger. Om vervolgens op WEER een minuscuul eilandje ergens in Verweggistan te eindigen, hoe ironisch.

"Ik blijf hier gewoon liggen wachten, de zeeschildpadden mogen me genadig zijn…"

Minuten verstreken en veranderende langzaam in uren. Jack viel half knikkebollend, en soms half stikkend in slaap. Heel even leek het alsof er achter hem iets bewoog maar met een galant handgebaartje wuifde hij die onzinnige gedachten weg.

Jack droomde dat hij statig en vol glorie achter het roer van zijn geliefde Pearl stond. Het mooiste, snelste, krachtigste en beste schip van het hele Caribische gebied. Ze kleede goed af bij haar Capt'n dacht Jack. Zijn vrijheid. Jack had net The Dauntles veroveren en wilden Norrington zijn pruik als dekzwabber laten gebruiken toen hij een por in zijn zij voelde.

"Zeeschildpadden, jullie zijn te laat, Capt'n Jack heeft zijn schip al teruggevonden." Dacht Jack verontwaardig en draaide zich een kwartslag naar links.

Het duurde niet veel lang of hij had Mr. Gibbs tot onderkapitein van The Dauntless benoemt en stond op het punt Marty een emmer te laten halen voor de arme,arme James Norrington. Dromen konden soms zo mooi zijn…

Maar voor de tweede keer voelde hij een por in zijn zij. Deze keer harder. The Pearl, The Dauntles en de lijdende Norrington gingen in rook op. Nu was Jack het zat, die zeeschildpadden hadden hun kans gehad!

Jack schoot overeind, zoals alleen Capt'n Jack Sparrow dat kan doen als de nood het hoogst is, of als iemand een brute massamoord op een dozijn onschuldige rum flessen aan het beramen is.

"BLOODY HELL! KAN EEN MAN NIET EENS IN VREDE VAN ZIJN DROOM GENIETEN?!" Wild zoeken naar zijn wapens sloeg hij in het water.

Tot hij tot zijn grote verrassing in twee dodelijke geschrokken, hazelnootbruine ogen keek.

Vol verbazing, waardood zijn kaak een eind open zakte en hij er lang niet meer zo florissant en hartveroverend uitzag als normaal, keek hij naar een klein verwilderd meisje dat zich zo snel mogelijk uit de voeten maakte.

Jack wreef in zijn ogen, krabde op zijn hoofd en wreef nog een keer in zijn ogen. Had hij te lang zonder rum gezeten, had hij een zonnesteek of stond daar enkele seconden geleden echt een klein meisje?

Na enige tijd ging zijn kaak weer in normale positie, liet hij een inktvis uit zijn doorweekte hoed glijden en stond wankelend op. Eenmaal wakker begonnen zijn gedachtes razendsnel plannen te maken, er was geen schildpad te bekennen en sterven op een verlaten strand was ver beneden Jack's norm. Hij rekte zich langzaam uit en krabde in zijn zij.

"Wacht is even…"Bromde hij in zichzelf en tegen een groepje palmbomen die op een afstandje op hem neer leken te kijken.

"Hier klopt iets niet!"Beschuldigend keek hij naar de palmbomen.

"Waar zijn mijn wapen?!" Vloekend keek hij om zich heen, maar zag nergens zijn pistool, zwaard of kompas in het zand liggen. Het enige wat hij zag waren sporen van kleine voetstapjes.

"Dat kleine kreng!"Schoot het door Jack heen. "AHYO, toch geen zonnesteek voor Capt'n Jack Sparrow!" Verklaarde Jack aan de palmbomen met een grijns. Die verdween meteen weer. "Maar waar ging ze naartoe?"

Het bleef even stil en het leek of hij op antwoord wachten van de groep palmbomen. Jack schudden even met zijn hoofd, wierp de bomen een boze blik toe en staarde naar de voetstappen die het donkere, dichte oerwoud in liepen. Het leek wel een fort, en daar had hij niet zulke leuke herinneringen aan. Behalve eentje, maar dat was een lang verhaal…

Hij keek nogmaals naar het woud van bomen en planten, waar vreemde geluide uit kwamen. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keek hij van de voetstappen naar de palmen.

"Er is echt geen manier om mij dat woud in te krijgen!" Hij keek vastbesloten naar de groep bomen en even was het doodstil. Alleen de meeuwen vlogen hoog boven hem en krijste, alsof ze hem aan het uitlachen waren.

"Misschien hebben jullie gelijk." Hij keek naar de meeuwen op. "Ik hou het hier niet erg lang uit zonder wapens en ik laat me niet uitlachen door een stel meeuwen, vieze poepende zeekuikens…"

Langzaam begon hij richting het oerwoud te lopen. Hij maakte een slaande beweging naar de groep palmbomen. "Niet zo doordrammen, ik loop toch al!"

Pas toen hij de rand van het jungle had bereikt merkte hij pas op dat hij zojuist een heel gesprek met een paar wildvreemde palmbomen had gevoerd.

"BLOODY HELL!"

.-.-.

Op zijn hoeden waltzde Jack door het oerwoud. Al gauw begon hij ernstig te vloeken omdat hij telkens verstrikt raakte in de hoge kronkelige planten, die VERSCHRIKKELIJK in de weg stonden. Het werd steeds donkerder en warmer om hem heen door de dichte begroeiing en Jack werd steeds bozer.

Na een tijd, die vrijwel had bestaan uit het pissig uit de grond rukken van onschuldige planten, had Jack geen idee meer waar hij was of van welke kant hij kwam, noord? Oost? Zuid? West? Had hij zijn kompas nou maar, want het allerliefste wil hij nu zijn wapens… en een ietsepietsie beetje rum.

Al wilden Jack, de bijna koning van de piraten, de mythe, de legende, de… nou je snapt dat Jack zichzelf dagelijks een ego-boost gaf… het niet toegeven, hij was HOPELOOS verdwaald.

Op een gegeven moment kwam hij op een openplek ergens midden in het jungle. Hier kwam de zon tussen de dikke laag bladeren door. Hoopvol tuurde Jack omhoog om zich via de zon te kunnen oriënteren. Met een hand tegen zijn voorhoofd keek hij vragend naar boven en liep wat heen en weer om de zon beter te kunnen zien.

'KLIK!" Klonk het opeens onheilspellend van onder zijn voeten. Tergens langzaam keek hij naar beneden en zag dat hij op een haast onzichtbaar touw was gaan staan en met zijn rechter voet in een grote lus stond.

"Dat kan niet goed zijn." Gaf Jack toe.

WOESSHHHH!

Binnen nog geen seconden hing, de mythe, de legende, bengelend aan één been een halve meter boven de grond terwijl zijn hoed van zijn hoofd viel en hij een hoog, bijna meisjes achting gilletje net op tijd kon onderdrukken.

"BLOODY HELL! Ik heb echt mijn dag niet!" Schreeuwde hij boos. 'Dat moet die zigeunerin zijn geweest, de laatste keer in Tortuga, ik had daar nog een ritje op The Pearl beloofd… Maar wegens omstandigheden die totaal buiten mijn macht stonden… kon dat niet doorgaan.' Een tikje loensend keek Jack omhoog, naar zijn ene been dat een heel eind boven zijn hoofd bungelde. Met veel moeite en puffen probeerde hij zijn voet uit de lus te krijgen, met als enig resultaat dat Jack als een ware circusacrobaat rondjes aan het zwaaien was.

Een tikje landziek stopte Jack met zijn mislukte poging en hoopte dat het bos snel zou stoppen met dansen. Dit keer was zijn tactiek schoppen, wie weet zou de lus hem zo laten gaan.

Opeens klonk er een zacht lachje uit het oerwoud. Jack stopte meteen met zijn bevrijdingsactie en bleef stil, half draaiend, hangen en keek haastig om zich heen. Het lachje kwam dichterbij!

En ja! Na een paar tellen zag Jack hetzelfde kleine meisje achter een boom vandaan springen. Dat rot kreng had hem de hele tijd zitten bespieden.

Op een hand en voeten kwam ze behoedzaam maar nieuwsgierig dichterbij. In haar overgebleven hand had ze een primitieve speer waarmee ze haar lichaam ondersteunde zoals ook oude mannen dat doen.

Jack tolde een kwartslag en keek het meisje vragend aan.

Het meisje was tussen de zes en acht oud, echt zeker durfde hij dat niet te zeggen. Want ze was klein en liep erg raar, dat moest Jack zelfs toegeven de meester in de rare stappen. Het kind had blonde krullen die alle kanten op pluisde en in geen jaren fatsoenlijk gekamd waren, haar haar zat val geknoopte vlechtjes en werd uit haar gezicht gehouden door een dik stuk touw dat om haar voorhoofd was geknoopt. Haar twee grote twinkelende hazelnootbruine ogen keken hem aan, ze leken bijna te groot voor haar toch al ingevallen gezicht. Ze droeg een vaal jurkje dat ooit wit was geweest, ook om haar middel zat een touw, daartussen zat een mes, een boog, wat pijlen, Jacks kompas, pistool en sabel.

Ze zag zijn blik op de spullen om haar middel en gemeen lachje vulde haar gezicht. Het kind dat even op een elfje had geleken was meteen bevorderd tot vijand. Jack kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes.

Ze stond nu op een meter afstand en net buiten bereik. Giechelend liep ze om hem heen en bleef hem op een afstandje aangapen. Na een paar rondjes bleef ze voor zijn gezicht staan en begon hard te gieren.

Jack zag het duidelijk als uitlachen. "VERBETEN BOSNIMF! Sta daar niet zo stom te lachen, MAAK ME LOS!"

Meteen deinsde het meisje achteruit en keek hem geschokt aan, staande op twee blote voeten en haar speer. Ze siste even als een kat en liep langzaam achteruit, klaar om weer weg te stuiven.

"Nee, nee! Ik bedoelde het niet zo!" Schreeuwde Jack, die geen zin had om de rest van zijn leven gestrikt aan een bom te hangen. "Please, laat good old Jack gaan!" Probeerde hij zo lief en overtuigend mogelijk te zeggen, druk gebaren naar het touw.

Het meisje stopte met lopen fronste. Kennelijk vond ze haar nieuwe landgenoot maar een rare vogel. Bijna zuchtend richten ze haar pijl en boog. Jack keek met grote ogen naar het puntje van de pijl.

"WHO, who, who! Ik bedoelde niet-" Maar het was al te laat. Ze schoot.

Jack kneep zijn ogen dicht en stak zijn handen beschermend voor zijn gezicht. Maar na een paar seconden geen gruwelijke pijn geleden te hebben knipperde hij voorzichtig met zijn ogen. Tot zijn grote verbazing had het kleine kreng hem gemist!

"Vrouwen en richten, ehy?!" Zei hij spottend en begon opgelucht te grijnzen.

KNAPPP!

Jack stopte met grijnzen en keek naar het geluid dat van boven hem kwam. Hij zag dat het touw nog aan één draadje hing. "Owh bloody hell…"

BWAFFF!

Daar landen de geweldige Captine Jack Sparrow op zijn hoofd, hij begon zo hard te vloeken dat alle vogels in de wijde omtrek van honderd meter verschrikt opvlogen.

Na een paar verwoedend pogingen kreeg Jack het voor elkaar om weer op twee benen te staan, vloeken en tieren dat wel. Het jungle was weer vrolijk rondjes om hem heen aan het dansen alsof hij jarig was.

'Maar dat ben ik zeer zeker niet!' Dacht hij en telde het voor de zekerheid nog even na op zijn vingers. Hij schudden met zijn hoofd. 'Wacht! WAPENS!' Die moest en zou hij terughebben!

Hij begon een pad te volgen, dat alleen bestond uit vertrapt gras. Hij hoopte vurig dat het krengetje over hetzelfde pad had gelopen. Na een tijd lang te hebben gelopen kwam hij uit op een rotsachtig strand, met een prachtig uizicht over de Caribische oceaan.

"Geweldig, ik kan nog beter een speld gaan zoeken!"Bromde Jack, kwaad dat hij het kreng niet meteen zag. Ze kon wel overal zijn, achter de rotsen kon je je prachtig verstoppen. Hij wilde net moedeloos en gedeprimeer gaan zitten maar hoorde een zacht geluid.

Klik,klik,klik,klik…

Jack wist meteen welk geluid dat was, dat van zijn pistool! Gelukkig stond dat op veilig en kon het nog niet afgaan, met de grote nadruk op NOG.

Stilletjes sloop hij naar het geluid toe. Voorzichtig klom hij over de rotsen, wat niet zo makkelijk was als het leek. Zeker niet als je een niet geheel nuchtere piraat bent met zeebenen.

Klik,klik,klik… Klonk het weer, nu van heel dichtbij.

Jack kroop over een uitstekende rots en bleef plat op zijn buik liggen. Ongeveer vijf metere onder hem zat het meisje op een platte rots, met een fort om zich heen van zijn kompas, zijn zwaard en haar eigen wapens. In haar hand had ze zijn pistool en zat er mee te spelen als een klein kind dat net een pop voor haar verjaardag had gehad. Alleen was deze 'pop' wat gevaarlijker dan het speelgoed in het algemeen.

Jack keek naar haar met een onthutste blik. Dat ze zijn pistool als speeltje gebruikte was tot daar aan toe, maar om zo RESPECTLOOS met zijn spullen om te gaan! Ondertussen bedacht hij wat hij moest doen. Als hij het meisje van dichtbij benaderde zou ze zich weer snel uit de voeten maken, of hem aan haar speer rijgen, of per ongeluk neerschieten met haar pop.

Maar tijd om een plan te bedenken kreeg Jack niet.

Er klonk een luid schot en Jack kon net op tijd wegduiken om niet geraakt te worden. Kennelijk had het meisje het pistool onveilig weten te maken en stond als een gek te krijsen op de rots. Van het pistool was geen enkel spoor meer.

Daar was Jack niet zo blij mee, niet alleen had het kind een aanslag op hem beraamd, maar nu was ze zijn pistool ook nog eens kwijt! Hij sprong van rots naar rots naar beneden tot hij bijna naast het meisje stond dat met grote ogen stond te krijsen. Ze had Jack nog niet opgemerkt. Ze stond met haar rug naar hem toe en was tussen de rotsen aan het gluren.

Daar was Jack niet al te blij mee, sprong van rots naar rots tot hij bijna naast het meisje stond, dat nog steeds met grote ogen stond te krijsen. Ze had Jack nog niet opgemerkt en stond met haar rug naar hem toch tussen de rotsen te gluren.

Jack liep naar haar toe en probeerde erachter te komen waar ze naar keek. Beide keken ze naar beneden. Jack boog zich iets meer naar voren, een van zijn drets viel over zijn schouders.

Het meisje keek verwonderd op, volgde het haar en zag Jack. Meteen sprong het kind bijna een meter de lucht in, merkte dat haar sper te ver lag, trok haar lip op en begon te grommen als een hond.

"Who, rustig,luv. Ik doe je niets!"Jack hield zijn handen op zijn eigen wonderlijke manier voor zich uit als teken dat hij in vrede kwam. Het meisje stopte met grommen, deed toch een paar stapjes achteruit en bleef hem fronsend aankijken. Jack zuchten toen hij zag dat zijn 'ik kom in vrede' tactiek niet werkte. Hij besloot wat anders te proberen. Als hij op de vreedzame manier niet dichter bij zijn pistool kwam moest het maar zo!

"Ik ben Captine Jack Sparrow! De legende, schrik van zeven zeeën, veroveraar van vrouwelijke harten en meesterdief!" Om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten hief hij zijn vuist in de lucht. "Je hebt vast wel eens van me gehoord!"

Het meisje keek hem verbouwereerd aan. "J-Jack-Jack?"

Jack beet op zijn lip en liet zijn vuist zakken. "Nee, luv Captine Jack Sparrow! Of Captine Sparrow." Of hij nou wel of geen schip had, hij bleef Captine!

Het meisje begon te stralen en te lachen. "JACK-JACK!"

Jack zuchten. Vooruit dat was hij voor deze ene keer 'Jack-Jack', zolang dat wicht hem maar hield zijn schat terug te krijgen, zijn pistool! En er was toch niemand anders in de buurt die het kon horen dat hij Jack-Jack goedkeurden.

'Wacht eens, niemand anders? Dat kan toch niet?' Hij keek naar het meisje. 'Er moest toch nog wel iemand anders op het antwoord zijn?'

Snel wuifde hij die gedachten, met drukke gebaren weg. Eerst zijn pistool terug!

"Schone dame, enig idee wat er met mijn geliefde pistol is gebeurt?" Vroeg hij zo vriendelijk mogelijk, bang dat als het haar niet aanstond ze er weer vandoor zou gaan.

Het meisje keek hem met openhangend mond aan.

Weer zuchten Jack diep, Het zat hem vandaag echt niet mee. Hoe moest hij haar duidelijk maken wat hij bedoelde?

Na even diep te hebben overlegd met zichzelf begon hij wilde gebaren te maakte. Hij speelde een schietende man, een doodvallende man en een pistool die nauwkeurig zijn pistool aan het herladen was. Maar geen van zijn geweldig lijkende imitaties had enig effect op het meisje.

Behalve dat ze schatterlachend op de rots lag en haar buik moest vasthouden.

Jack besloot weer een andere tactiek toe te passen en was erg beledigd dat ze zijn imitaties zo belachelijk maakte.

Toen schoot Jack iets te binnen, iets heel simpels. "Luv, weet je waar klik-klik-BOM is?"

Het meisje keek op en wees stralen naar beneden. "Klik-klik-BOM! Klik-klik-BOM! BOOMM!

Jack liep langzaam naar de richting van haar uitgestoken hand toe en keek tragisch de afgrond in. En ja, ver, ver benenden hem lag zijn pistool onderaan de rotsen te blinken.

"Bloody hell.."

Voorzichtig, voetje voor voetje begon Jack naar beneden te klimmen. Na zo'n vier meter bleef zijn jas aan een uitstekende rots hangen. Jack vloekte en hing zichzelf praktisch op toen hij nog een stap naar beneden waagde. Hij sloeg met zijn hand om zich heen om zichzelf los te sjorren.

Het meisje zat hem ondertussen glunderend aan te kijken, veilig een eind boven hem. Na nog zes ongelukkige pogingen om zichzelf te bevrijden had het meisje het niet meer en begon hem weer keihard uit te lachen.

Jack keek zwaar geïrriteerd omhoog. "Zit me niet uit te lachen, KOM HIERHEEN EN HELP ME!"

Er ging een glinstering door het meisje haar ogen en ze begon lenig als een kat op handen en voeten naar benden te klimmen, zonder angst of hoogtevrees. Ze bleef even op ooghoogte van jack zitten die nu alleen nog aan zijn jas heen en weer bungelde.

Ze giechelde en haar lippen krulde omhoog. "Jack-Jack,nice."

"Ja, ik ben heel blij voor je dat ik je zo'n leuke tijd bezorg, luv, MAAR MAAK ME NU LOS!" Schreeuwde Jack die zijn jas bijna hoorde kraken. Snel greep hij zich vast aan een uitsteeksel.

Het meisje draaide haar hoofd zodat ze hem ondersteboven aankeek. Ze begon te lachen, trok zich met een hand op en trok Jack's jas los van de rots. Vervolgens bestudeerde ze Jacks verstijfde houding om de rots en liet toen los.

Jack schrik zich een ongeluk en probeerde haar nog op tijd te grijpen, hij voelde haar haren door zijn hand gaan en het kind viel naar beneden.

"BLOODY HELL!" Jack keek tragisch naar beneden, er was geen spoor van het meisje te bekennen. Voorzichtig probeerde hij naar beneden te klimmen terwijl zijn ogen zochten naar het kind.

"JACK-JACK!" Schreeuwde een bekende stem plotseling in zijn oor. Jack kreeg bijna een hartaanval en keek met een ruk op. Het meisje hing naast hem, ondersteboven, hangen aan haar voeten. "Jack-Jack, klik-klik-BOOMM!" Ze keek ernstig en hield zijn pistool voor zijn neus.

Dit keer keek Jack haar met openmond aan, hoe had ze dat geflikt?!

Snel gristen hij zijn pistool uit haar handen.

"Jack-Jack, hoog!" Beval het meisje, wijzend naar boven. Meteen daarna begon ze als een aapje naar boven te klimmen. Af en toe keek ze om zodat ze er zeker van was dat Jack haar netjes volgde en niet weer bleef vastzitten.

Jack wilden zich niet laten kennen al had hij het gevoel dat zijn armen erafvielen. Zo'n vijf minuten later kwam zijn hand boven de rotsen uit.

Het meisje zat gefascineerd toe te kijken hoe Jack met een rood verhit hoofd zichzelf met zijn laatste krachten omhoog hees. Weer begon ze te giechelen en stak haar tong naar hem uit.

Eenmaal staande klopte Jack zijn broek af en keek het meisje nijdig aan. " Ja lach maar, ik wil wel zien of jij je staande houd op mijn terrein, op een schip midden in een storm!" Gromde hij.

Het meisje keek hem aarzelend aan. "Jack-Jack, boos?"Snel sprong ze op, greep haar spulletjes en renden het oerwoud weer in.

Jack keek haar vertwijfeld na en krabde zich voor de tweede maal die dag op zijn hoofd. "Wat een vreemd meisje!"

**JACK-JACK is just s osweet! I wuf JACK-JACK! More Jack-JACk soon!!**

**X Nuky**


	2. Het verhaal van de Weergeesten

**Dank u Me-Loves-Orli en Telkella, voor het revieuwen van dit verhaal. EN voor reclamen maken voor MOI!Dit hfdst is SPECIAAL voor jullie! ****Wie zijn de beste? JULLIE!**

**Owh w8 voor ik het weer vergeet: Disclaim: I don't own anything of POTC, I wish I did then I would be famous! **

**Hoofdstuk 2) Het verhaal van de weergeesten.**

Jack begon met een gezicht op onweer aan de terugreis door het oerwoud, zonder enig spoor van het meisje en zonder enig idee waar hij precies heenging.

"Nou Jack, ouwe jongen, men ken zeggen over je wat ze willen, maar je hebt een verdomt raar effect op vrouwen."Hij stapte stevig door en hoopte dit keer niet te verdwalen.

Na bijna een uur lopen kwam hij weer bij het strand uit waar hij was aangespoeld. Hij plofte neer in het witte zand en keek naar de zon. Het was zo rond vijven. Somber ging hij liggen en keek naar de wolken die traag langs de zon zweefde.

"Dus, Captine Jack, wat is je plan? Wachten tot er een schip langs komt? Wachten op zeeschildpadden of op rum smokkelaars?" Bij de gedachten aan rum begon hij nerveus te worden. Hij besloot dat hij beters iets zinnigs kon gaan doen met de vrije tijd die hij nu bezat.

Hij keek schijn vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar de groep bekende palmbomen. "Hou het maar voor je!" Hij zuchten. "Als je hier nog langer blijft liggen wordt je gek Jack…" Snel stond hij op en begon het strand te volgen op zijn halfdronken-manier.

Na een paar meter haakte hij zichzelf pootje en belande languit in het zand. "Bloody hell…"

Er klonk een bekend lachje vanuit het oerwoud. Bliksemsnel schoot Jack overeind en keek om zich heen. Hij scande de hele rand van het jungle maar zag het meisje niet.

"C'mon luv, Jack zal je geen pijn doen!" Schreeuwde Jack poeslief. ER klonk geritsel in de struiken en Jack liep er op af. Maar zodra hij er was, was het geluid al verdwenen.

"Geweldig, waar is ze nu weer heen?" Hij wilde net het oerwoud terug in gaan, maar bedacht zich. Het zou niet meer erg lang duren voor het donker werd en hij had met licht al zoveel moeite om her heelhuids uit te komen. Hij besloot daarom het strand te volgen, het meisje zou vroeg of laat toch opduiken.

Lopen over het strand merkte hij opeens een klein huisje op, zo'n twintig meter van hem vandaan, bijna onzichtbaar door de bomen en struiken om huisje heen. Het was een vrij primitief huisje, gemaakt van hout, riet en bamboe ongeveer 3 meter lang en vijf meter breed. Er zat een klein tuintje omheen, vol stenen,exotische bloemen en een klein hokje.

"LEVEN! Er is nog meer leven op dit verdoemde eiland!" Jack huppelde bijna langs het tuintje en wilden naar binnen gaan.

Op dat moment schoot er een harig beest uit het hokje naast het huis en beet hem in zijn kuiten.

Het was maar goed dat Jack geen indiaan was anders zou het meteen zijn gaan regenen. Dansend en springend deed hij rondjes om het beest lost te trappen.

Uiteindelijk lukt het hem niet om het beest van zich af te schoppen en verloor hij z'n evenwicht. Met een klap viel hij met z'n achterhoofd op het houten trapje voor het huis. En even, heel even ging het lichtje uit bij legendarisch Captine Jack Sparrow.

.-.-.

Met een gevoel alsof hij de totale scheepslading rum had leeggedronken werd hij wakker, inclusief kater. Al stond de zon nog aan de hemel alles om hem heen was wazig. Jack knipperde een paar keer met zijn ogen en de vlekken begonnen vorm te krijgen. De eerste vlek veranderende langzaam in een speerpunt dat enkele centimeters van zijn gezicht zat. De andere vlek was een heel boos kijkend meisje.

"Jack-Jack, pijn, Doggie!" Siste ze! Ze pruilde en keek hem verwijtend aan. "Dit mij huis! Jack-Jack GA!"

Jack, die nog volkomen van de wereld was volgde niet helemaal wat ze allemaal tegen hem schreeuwde, wel wist hij dat hij er erg moe van werd en hoofdpijn van kreeg. "Luister, luv, Ik GOEDE piraat." Hij legde veel nadruk op 'goed.' "Ik doe je GEEn pijn!" Hij keek naar het zwartgrijze mormeltje dat bij haar voeten zat. "Of je 'Doggie'.

Het meisje dacht even na en haar frons verdween. "Okay, Jack-Jack, blijf." Zij ze zuinig en liet tot Jack's opluchting de speer zakken en liep de zee in.

Jack keek haar schaapachtig na. Het meisje liep stuntelig de zee in, tot haar middel. Daar bleef ze stil staan als een standbeeld. Snel keek ze vanuit haar ooghoeken naar hem toen ze merkte dat hij haar in de gaten hield. Snel keek Jack weg, wachten even en keek weer. Het meisje keek weer en zo vervolgde ze hun kijk-kijkweg- spel.

Er verstreken zo'n tien minuten en het spel begon Jack te vervelen. Opeens haalde het meisje uit met haar speer en begon te gillen. Trots hield ze geen gespietste vis omhoog.

Breed grijnzend stoof ze het strand op. Ze negeerde Jack volkomen, maar hield haar vis wel dichtbij haar toen ze Jack's hongerige blik zag. Ze liep naar de kleine vuurplaats, niet ver van het huis. Er lagen wat stenen, resten hout en graten. Ze pakte twee stenen, legde wat droog gras bij elkaar en begon de stenen tegen elkaar aan te ketsen.

Ze keek een paar keer vluchtig over haar schouder, als ze zag dat hij er nog netjes zat en niet naar haar vis keek ging ze weer verder met de stenen. Na een tijdje ontwaakte de eerste vlammetjes en begon ze te lachen.

Ze trok de vis van de speer af en begon hem schoon te maken met behulp van haar mes. Daarna stak ze een puntige stok door de vis en hing hem boven het vuur. Ze krabde op haar hoofd en keek schichtig om, even niet weten wat ze moest doen.

Gelukkig was charmante Jack er nog altijd, die op elke vrouw wel raad wist. Hij grijnsde zijn gouden tanden bloot en probeerde zo min mogelijk naar de vis te kopen die aan het roosteren was boven het vuur.

"Dus, luv, je hebt je nog niet voorgesteld, wat is je naam?"Vroeg hij langzaam zodat ze het hopelijk zou begrijpen.

"Mij Dinah!" Ze wees op zichzelf.

"Nou, dat is een mooie naam, Dinah." Zei Jack, blij dat ze hem had verstand. "Dus, Dinah, leef je helemaal alleenig op dit eiland?"

Het meisje schudden hard haar hoofd en wees op het hondje. "Doggie!"

"Ik bedoelde eigenlijk met mensen, Dinah." Zei jack. Ze keek hem niet begrijpend aan. "Je weet wel, mensen zoals jij en ik!" Hij wees op zichzelf en op haar. Weer snapte ze het niet. "Een vader, moeder? Iets?"

Het meisje keek naar de grond en schudden zacht haar hoofd. Jack fronsde, begreep ze hem nou niet, of was er echt niemand anders?

Het meisje keek verdrietig op en wees naar een stapel stenen met een kruis erop. "Mama, niet wakker meer."

Jack keek het meisje verslagen aan. Hij wist niet precies wat hij nu moest zeggen of doen. Hij was een piraat, wel een galante… met vrouwen… niet met kleine moederloze zielige meisjes. Maar Dinah letten al niet meer op hem en staarde naar de zee.

Even viel er een pijnlijke stilte. Waarschijnlijk vond het meisje het niet zo erg. Maar Jack, die normaal geen seconden zijn mond kon houden vond het een kwelling. "En je papa? Waar is hij?" Kreeg hij er met veel moeite uit.

Ze keek hem met grote verwonderde ogen aan. "Papa?Papa wat?"

Had ze nog nooit van een papa gehoord?

"VIS!VIS!" Gilde ze opeens en schoot overeind. Ze haalde de vis van de stok en pakte vervolgens een palmblad van de grond legde de vis erop en klom een palmboom in. Bovenaan haalde ze haar mes uit haar 'riem' en sneed een kokosnoot los. Voorzichtig gooide ze de kokosnoot in het zand en roetsjte naar beneden en keek even vol trots naar Jack, die haar met een schaapachtige blik aankeek.

"Jack-Jack, vis?" Vroeg ze half struikelend over haar woorden. Jack knikte meteen want hij stierf van de honger. Dinah overhandigde hem een halve vis en een stuk kokos. Meteen viel Jack aan.

Het meisje zat hem vaag aan te kijken en gaf hem nog een beetje. Jack nam het maar al te vraag aan en ging verder met eten.

"Jack-Jack, mens?" Vroeg ze nieuwschierig terwijl ze zijn eetgedrag doordringend observeerde.

Jack keek verbaast op van zijn vis. "Aye, natuurlijk ben ik een mens!" Hij hief zijn kin op. "En een pracht exemplaar al zeg ik het zelf."

Dinah hield haar hoofd schuin. "Jack-Jack ziet niet mens uit." Concludeerde ze, knikkend met haar hoofd. "Jack-Jack rare tanden." Ze wees op zijn mond en kwam dichterbij. "Jack-Jack rare haren." Ze streek over zijn baardje en trok aan zijn haar. "Jack-Jack rare stem, Jack-Jack rare loop." Ze wees op zijn pistool. "Jack-Jack klik-klik-BOOMM!" Ze fronste bedenkelijk. "Jack-Jack stinkt!" Ze trok haar neus op. "Jack-Jack, niet mens!"

"Dat is rum, luv." Verbeterde hij raar. Waarschijnlijk had ze nog nooit een man gezien, bedacht Jack zich. Hij grijnsde breed. 'Nou het kind heeft tenminste wel meteen een mooi voorbeeld. "Jack is een man, dat is ook een mens, alleen een verbeterde variant!"

Het meisje begon bedenkelijk te kijken. "Jack-Jack, papa?" Vroeg ze verbaast.

Meteen begon Jack met zijn handen te zwaaien. "NEE!NEE, luv. Jack is GEEN papa! Jack is een man. Een… je weet wel!" Geweldig, hoe leg je een meisje uit dat nog ooit van dit verdomde eiland af is geweest uit hoe de bloemetjes en bijtjes in elkaar zitten?! Hoopvol keek hij naar de palmbomen, maar die hielden zich wijselijk buiten het gesprek.

"Het is ehhe… ingewikkeld, luv, Dinah."

Dinah knikte schaapachtig en had duidelijk geen flauw benul van wat Jack allemaal uitkraamde. Ze sprong op en rende de hut in. Jack gaapte haar na, had hou nou iets verkeerds gezegd? Hij schudden zijn hoofd, vrouwen waren soms al moeilijk te begrijpen, maar kleine meisjes…

Na een paar seconde stond ze weer voor zijn neus. Ze hield een muziekdoosje vast, beschilderd met kleine scheepjes, de zee, de horizon en een paar zeemeerminnen.

"Muziek van mama!" Zei ze op serieuze toon. Voorzichtig opende ze het doosje en er kwam drovige muziek uit. _Für Elise_, was het volgens Jack, als zijn geheugen hem niet voor de gek hield. Het meisje begon mee te neuriën en stond als een dirigent de wijs aan te geven, van hoog naar laag. Waarschijnlijk had ze dit nummer al duizend keer gehoord want ze wist precies hoe het ging.

Toen het nummer afgelopen was deed ze het dekseltje weer dicht en liep richting de hut. Na een paar stappen realiseerde ze zich dat Jack nog zat en draaide zich om. "Jack-Jack, kom!" En ze begon met haar hand te seinen dat hij moest komen.

Jack stond stuntelig op. Ze greep zijn hand vast en trok hem mee de hut in.

'Volgens mij vond ik haar verlegen toch leuker,' Dacht Jack, terwijl hij zich liet meesleuren. 'Maar goed dat mijn crew me nu niet kan zien… De beroemde Captine Jack Sparrow die als een hondje achter een kotertje aanloopt…'

Dinah duwde tegen het deurtje en stapte trost naar binnen. Jack liep volgzaam mee en keek verwonderd rond. Het zag er helemaal niet zo primitief uit als hij verwacht had. Er stond een klein kinderbedje en een volwassen bed naast elkaar met ertussen een klein nachtkasje. Op het nachtkasje stond een portret van een jonge mooie jonge vrouw met blond haar en groene ogen die een klein kind vast hield die als twee druppels water op haar leek, het was vast Dinah Jack zag het aan de grote ogen. Beide lachte ze vrolijk en onbezorgd. Ze moesten rijk geweest zijn, ze zagen er goed doorvoed uit en hadden mooie zijde kleren aan.

Aan de andere kant van het hutje stond een laag kastje. Geen primitieve zoals Jack had verwacht maar een donkere eikenhouten kast die eruitzag of hij net in de lak was gezet. Op het kastjes stond een porseleinen vaasje, waarschijnlijk uit China, met wat exotische bloemen erin. Eromheen lagen grote rozenkleurige schelpen, zeesterren en felgekleurde steentjes. Jack stond gefascineerd rond te kijken en voelde een ruk aan z'n arm.

Hij keek naar beneden en zag Dinah staan met een pruillipje. Weer trok ze aan z'n arm. "Jack-Jack, LOPEN!!" Commandeerde ze. Jack zuchten en begon het verlegen zielige meisje te nu toch verschrikkelijk te missen, maar liet zich mee sleuren naar haar bed. "Jack-Jack ZIT!" En ze wees naar het bed. Jack rolde met z'n ogen maar ging netjes zitten.

Snel stoof ze naar het kastje graaide er wat kleren uit en kwam terug lopen met een zilver juwelen kistje. "Jack-Jack KIJK!!" Ze haalde er heel voorzichtig wat sierraden uit. "KIJK, mama!" Ze liet hem een parelketting zien, een gouden broos en bijpassende gouden oorbellen.

"KIJK, Dinah!!" lachte ze. Nu haalde ze er een zilveren rammelaar uit, een zilver vork en mes met ingegraveerde letters: _DINAH_ en een klein ivoren kammetje. Vervolgens begon ze onverstaanbare dingen te vertellen, die gewoon weg niet te volgen waren.

Net op het moment dat het Jack eindelijk duidelijk werd dat hij er ECHT helemaal niks van snapte, klonk er een donderslag en werd vervolgens de hele hut verlicht.

Dinah gaf een gilletje en sprong bij Jack op schot. Toen de volgende donderslag klonk sloeg ze snel haar armen om Jack heen en begon te snikken. "NO NICE!"

Jack zat geshockeerd te kijken naar het meisje op z'n schoot dat angstig aan het huilen was. Gaf hem on-dode piraten, die kon hij makkelijk aan. Gaf hem een legioen soldaten, die was hij te slim af. Maar gaf hem een klein zielig, bang meisje en hij wist zich geen raad!

Weer klonk het geluid van de donder en weer werd het hutje verlicht. Het meisje begon nog harder te snikken en begon te trillen. Nog steeds had geen idee wat hij moest doen, maar begon medelijden te krijgen met het doodsbange kind. Voorzichtig sloeg hij een arm om haar heen. "Tis goed, luv het zijn de Weergeesten maar."

Ze keek hem aan met grote betraande ogen. "W-weerg-gees?" Ze veegde de tranen uit haar ogen en keek hem vragend aan. Jack was allang blij dat ze gestopt was met huilen en ging verder.

"Aye de Weergeesten. Dat zijn geesten die in de lucht leven. Normaal zijn ze heel vriendelijk en zorgen ze voor goed weer. Vooral voor schippers zijn ze heel vriendelijk. Ze zorgen ervoor dat er veel wind is zodat je goed kan varen en dat er geen mist is, zodat je niet kan verdwalen. Maar je kan ze ook boos maken, door rotte eieren van boord te gooien of 'oost, west thuis best omgekeerd drie keer te schreeuwen,terwijl het windstil is'. Als je dat doet ontstem je ze en zorgen ze voor storm, donder, bliksem de hele mikmak! Maar geen zorgen, wij zitten hier veilig want-"

Toen pas realiseerde Jack zich dat het meisje in slaap was gevallen en nu dicht tegen hem aan lag met haar duim in haar mond. 'Ag, ze is in ieder geval gestopt met huilen en gestopt met commanderen…' Dacht Jack opgelucht.

**Ik ben helemaal in de ban van Jack's palmboom obsessie! **

**-TBC-**

**X Nuky**


	3. Big bad, pussycat

**Jub, Me-Loves-Orli. Dinah komt uit een zeker boek,geschreven door een zeker schrijfer, die van het boek ook nog een film heeft gemaakt, met een zekere acteer erin. Cookies voor mensen die weten welk boek,schrijver,film en acteur ik bedoel.:P**

**Hoofdstuk 3) Big bad, pussycat. **

"What the…!" Jack werdt langzaam wakker en kijkt verwonderd om zich heen. "Where the hell am I!" Hij wrijft in z'n gezicht en kijkt nog is goed.

Hij zit in een klein houten huisje, op een bed en hij kan de branding horen."huh?" mompelt hij. Hij staat op en loopt naar een klein raampje toe. Daar vanuit ziet hij een strand, de zee en palmbomen. Jack grijnsde. "Owh, yeah, I'm on a bloody Island, withes some wicked girly!"

Hij krabt op z'n hoofd en kijkt rond. "But where IS the girly!" Jack's ogen vlogen door het vertrek maar geen Dinah. Hij keek onder beide bedden, maar geen Dinah. 'Where did the bloody kid go!" Hij draaide zich om en liep het hutje uit."EN WAAROM PRAAT IK TEGEN MEZELF!" Hij keek even schuin naar de groep palmbomen. "Don't EVEN thingk about saying something!"**(A/N Jack's palmboomopsessie begint steeds meer uit de hand te lopen) **

Schuddend met z'n heupen liep hij het strand op. En gelukkig zag hij Dinah zitten met haar rug naar hem toe, zittend in het zand. Jack liep wat dichterbij en zag dat ze met haar tong uit haar mond in het zand aan het krassen was.

"What 'er ye doing,luv?" Ze keek verast op met grote ogen."For happy weatherghost!" legde ze uit en wees op haar krabbels. Jack draaide z'n hoofd een beetje en zag dat het een 'tekening' was van hem hand in hand met Dinah en een wolk met geesten eromheen.

"Well, that's a nice drawing ,luv!" Loofde Jack terwijl hij zichzelf bekeek met een veel te grote neus en reuze platvoeten. Haar ogen begonnen te stralen en ze glimlachte. Vervolgens stond ze op en greep Jack's hand beet. "Jack-Jack,follow!" En ze begon hem me te trekken naar het jungle. Jack stopte abrupt. "Look, luv, I'm a grown-up pirate, I CAN walk meself! And I ant going back in THERE!" Dat had hij beter niet kunnen zeggen.

Dinah's lip begon te trillen haar ogen weerden bijna twee keer zo groot en begon hartverscheurend te huilen. Jack schrok zich een ongeluk en keek gefrustreerd rond. Jammer genoeg zag hij niks of niemand die hem kon helpen. " 'Come,luv, don't do that! Please! STOP CRYING!" Veel indruk maakte z'n smeekbeden niet en ze bleef hard huilen.

Jack sloeg z'n handen samen en keek haar smekend aan. "Please,luv, don't cry, I'll go withe ye!" Meteen stopte ze met huilen. "Jack-Jack, follow!" Ze greep weer z'n hand vast en huppelde het jungle in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ze waren al een flink stuk het oerwoud ingelopen voordat Jack besefte dat hij gechanteerd was. Maar daar was het nu een beetje laat voor, dus liep hij achter haar aan.

Opeens stopte ze met lopen. "Jack-Jack,look!" Ze hield een oranjeachtige vrucht omhoog. "Look,for this!" Jack trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Listen,luv, I'm a pirate, I don't LOOK for food!" Maar toen haar lip weer begon te trillen zei hij snel."Okay, luv, I'll look for that stupit thing!"

Ze begon onschuldig te lachen en liep op handen en voeten een andere richting op. Sacherijnig liep Jack vooruit. Dit kind mag er dan uitzien als een gevallen engeltje, t'was een krengetje. Een meesteres in het manipuleren van arme zielige piraten! In zichzelf mompelden liep hij verder.

Hij zag een oranje vrucht op de grond liggen. "Naja, laat ik maar iets zinnigs doen…" Hij pakte de vrucht op en zag er nog een liggen, en nog een en nog een. Jack grijnsde, hij was hier goed in!

Opeens viel z'n oog op een ding. Langzaam liep hij ernaartoe en keek er goed naar. Het was harig en geel. Jack boog zich naar voren en schopte er tegen aan. Een laag kwaad gegrom klonk er van voor hem. Langzaam keek Jack omhoog, recht in het gezicht van een grote, harige, dodelijke leeuw, met vlijmscherpe tanden.

Jack keek zwaar geschokt in de leeuwenmuil. "Nice…kitty, ye don't wanna hurt good ol' Jack, now would yeh?" Hij grijnsde onschuldig en deed een stapje achteruit.

De leeuw keurde z'n voorstel af en sloop katachtig dichterbij, kop omlaag, nagels uit tanden ontbloot. "OWH, BLOODY HELL!" Jack begon te gillen en stoof van de leeuw vandaan.

De leeuw was even geschrokken van de hoge gil, keek even verbaast maar zetten al gauw de achtervolging in. Jack had renden ondertussen dwars door het jungle heen, half struikelden over uitstekende wortels en keien. Vluchtig keek hij over z'n schouder en zag dat de leeuw al vlak achter hem zat.

Jack dacht koortsachtig na keek om zich heen, greep een liaan vast en vloog als Tarzan Jr. door het jungle. Voor zich zag hij Dinah staan, met een hand vol vruchten. Snel liet hij de liaan los, greep haar vast, waardoor ze haar vruchten verloor en renden als een speer verder.

Beledigt keek ze hem aan, terwijl ze werd me gesleurd. "NO NICE!" Gilde ze hard, terwijl ze Jack probeerde te krabben. "Moet je achterom kijken,luv, das pas NO NICE!" Hijgde Jack, die voor zijn gevoel al een marathon, nee, zeg maar gerust triatlon d'r op had zitten.

Verwonderde keek Dinah om en zag de leeuw. Meteen begon ze te gillen alsof ze vermoord werd en begon nog harder dan Jack te rennen.

Die keek daardoor verwonderd op naar haar, en klapte tegen een boom. Duizelig stond hij op z'n voeten te draaien en Dinah vloog de boom in. "JACk-JACK,MOVE!HURRY!" Snel sloeg Jack zichzelf in het gezicht, wat raar maar waar, ook niet echt hield en probeerde ook in de boom te klimmen.

Net toen de leeuw een sprong maakte trok Dinah met al haar kracht aan Jack's arm en klom Jack snel verder de boom in. Hijgende zaten ze beiden tegenover elkaar op een tak, terwijl de leeuw grommend op de grond zat.

Dinah gaf Jack een draai om z'n oren. "JACK-JACK, NO NICE!" Brulde ze. Jack keek haar woeden aan. "ALSOF HET MIJN SCHULD IS DAT DIE LEEUW ACHTER ONS AAN ZAT!" beledigt stak Dinah haar tong uit en keek vinnig een andere kant op. "FINN, KIJK MAAR WEG!" Nu stak hij z'n tong uit.

Zo ging er ongeveer een uur voorbij en de leeuw was nog geen centimeter verschoven het enige wat het beest deed was boos naar boven kijken en kwaadaardig grommen. Jack keek boos terug, en hield een staarwedstrijd met het beest terwijl Dinah beide zo goed mogelijk probeerde te negeren.

Na een tijdje gaf Jack het staren op en gaf de leeuw gewonnen. Om dat te vieren begon het beest te brullen, waardoor Dinah begon te huilen. "NO,NICE,NO,NICE!"

Jack zuchten een keek boos naar de leeuw, alsof hij wilde zeggen: KIJK NOU WAT JE HEBT GEDAAN, STOMME HAARDKLEEDJE!" Jammer genoeg gaf de leeuw daar niks om en begon zichzelf te likken.

"Jahhhack-Jahhhack…" Klonk het klagelijk van Dinah's kant. "Me hungry, me wanna go home!" Jack keek haar tereurig aan." Well, luv, we can't couse the big puss is still down!' En hij wees naar beneden.

"Jack-Jack,make puss go away!" Beval Dinah, fronsend kijkend. "And, HOW, would Jack do that!" Vroeg Jack sarcastisch. Wacht is! Hij had nog z'n pistool, hoe kon hij dat zijn vergeten! Hij had er z'n leven voor gewaagt! Heel stil haalde hij z'n pistool uit z'n zak. Als hij de leeuw hem niet zag, kom hij hem misschien doodschieten. Beetje dierenleed, maar het was de puss of hun!

"KLIK-KLIK-BOOM!"Brulde Dinah opeens in Jack's oor, zo hard dat Jack van schrik z'n pistool uit z'n handen liet vallen, precies op de leeuw die bijna een meter de lucht in schoot. Jack keek het meisje dodelijk aan, die een lachstuip kreeg en vrolijk naar de leeuw keek.

"GEWELDIG,luv, daar gaat ons plan!" Boos keek hij naar het meisje die zich van geen schuld bewust was. Ze grijnsde"KLIK-KLIK-BOOM-PUSS!" Jack zuchten. "Nou ik ben blij dat je het zo leuk vind!" En mokkend keek hij een andere kant op.

Het was voor een ruime tijd stil. Totdat, lill'-pain-in-the-asse weer moest gaan klagen. "Jack-Jack, Dinah,HUNGRY!" Zeurde ze en keek hem heel zielig aan. Jack keek boos terug. " Yes, Jack also hungry! But puss still down! En als JIJ me niet zo had laten schrikken had ik puss neergeschoten en konden gaan eten!"

Dinah begon te fronsen. "Dinah HUNGRY, HUNGRY,HUNGRY!" Voor ze nog verder kon gillen hiel Jack een hand voor haar mond. "ALRIGHT! I'LL GET IT! NOW,PLEASE, SHUT-UP!" Snel keek hij om zich heen en zag godzijdank dat de boom vol hing met vruchten. Snel plukte hij er een. "Here, eat and shut-up!"

"No, CAN'T!"Brulde Dinah. Jack had het idee dat hij elk moment kon exploderen."WHY NOT?" Dinah begon weer te pruillipen. "Is BOOMFRUIT!" Jack keek haar glazig aan. "It's what!"

Dinah pakte de vrucht aan. "Jack-Jack,look!" Ze gooide de vrucht hard naar benden en het geval knalde in stukken uit een. "BOOMFRUIT!" zei ze jufferig. Jack zat haar aan te gapen. "Waarom zei je dat niet eerder?" Dinah begon te lachen. "Jack-Jack, didn't aske!"

Op dat moment was Jack te blij om te schelden en begon als een gek zoveel mogelijk vruchten te plukken. Dinah zat hem geïnteresseerd aan te kijken. Jack zag het en duwde een paar vruchten in haar handen. "Ye see the puss?" Ze knikte. "Great, now trow the BOOM-things on the puss!" Ze leek hem niet te begrijpen en als voorbeeld gooide Jack een vrucht op de leeuw.

Het ding ontplofte meteen en de leeuw brulde van de schrik. Dinah begon keihard te lachen en begon vrolijk ook te gooien"PUSS,PUSS!" krijste ze. Jack begon ook te lachen en gooide weer op het beest. "Yess, PUSS,PUSS!"

De leeuw had het moeilijk. Hij moest een grote beslissing maken, weg rennen, wat zou betekenen dat hij z'n eten mis liep, of blijven wat betekenden dat hij de rest van de tijd zou worden bekogeld met die dingen. Waar nog een boom vol van hing. Na een laatste opgevende brul, rende hij terug het jungle in, op zoek naar wat anders.

Jack gooide nog een laatste bom-in-training en begon keihard te lachen. "We sure kicked some big-bad-puss-ase!" Dinah begon blij in haar handjes te klappen en sprong naar een wat lager hangende tak,klom nog een stukje naar benden, ging aan een arm hangen en liet zich vallen.

Met een zachte plof landen ze elegant en op handen en voeten op de grond. Ze keek met twinkelende ogen omhoog. "Jack-Jack,come?" Vroeg ze, nu meer vragende dan commanderend.

"Yeah, I'm comming,luv!" Brulde Jack naar beneden, terwijl hij strak naar beneden keek. De grond leek een stuk verder weg te staan dan voorheen. Hij slikte even en begon naar benden te klimmen.

Dit ging niet eens zo slecht, grinnikte hij. Ja dit gaat best wel… Op dat moment gleed z'n rechtervoet,waar hij op steunden, onder hem vandaan en viel hij naar benden. Maar Jack Sparrow zou Jack Sparrow niet zijn als hij niet een back-up-plan had.

Razendsnel wist hij een tak te pakken te krijgen. Hij haalde opgelucht adem, hij was weer veil… KRAAAKK deed de tak. En voor hij het wist zat hij drie meter lager op de grond, met een tak op schoot en een,over de grond rollend, meisje naast zich.

"Jack-Jack SOOO FUNNY!" Hikte ze terwijl ze haar buik vasthield en hem keihard zat uit te lachen. Jack keek haar vernietigend aan en stond fier en elegant op, alsof er niks gebeurt was. Alleen was hij de tak even vergeten, struikelde er over, viel plat op z'n gezicht en werd weer uitgelachen door het meisje.

"AGAIN!AGAIN!"Brulde het meisje. Ze keek hem gespannen aan, wachten op een nieuwe 'truc'. Haar wangentjes waren rood van het lachen en ze stond om hem heen te springen. "JACK-JACK, NICE, NICE!"

Jack stond nogmaals op en raapte z'n pistool op, wonder boven wonder had hij niks gebroken. Naja behalve z'n ego misschien. Hij keek haar geïrriteerd aan. " Nou,luv, fijn dat je m'n zelfmoordaanslagen ZOOOO leuk vond!" Boos greep hij haar handje vast. " 'Come, Dinah let's get home!"

Opgewekt huppelde het meisje naast hem, af en toe omhoog kijkend of hij misschien nog wat leuks ging doen. Maar Jack was even niet in de stemming om z'n nek te breken voor haar entertainment. Hij was tijdelijk even in gedachten verzonken. Rummokken, vlogen door z'n hoofd.

Plotseling kwam hij weer terug in het land der levenden. Hij keek naar z'n rechterhand en hij zag dat hij haar hand vast hield. "Bloody HELL!" bromde hij. Dinah keek hem ragend aan. "Jack-Jack mad?" Hij glimlachte om haar gerust te stellen. "No,luv, Jack isen't mad." Just very confused…

**Ik geef het toe, het einde IS een ramp! But gi'mm a break, wouldyah! Ik wist echt niet hoe ik verder moest, en het werd tijd om me computer uit te zetten en,en en… Okay smoesjes, maar twee hfdst in één dag!**

**Opmerking: Bij het maken van dit verhaal zijn er geen leeuwen verongelukt, doodgeschoten of in elke andere manier mishandeld. God bless m'n stunt mensen! **

**Anyway ( luv that word! Anyway,anyway…) Ik hoop niet dat jullie de tarzan Jack te vaag vonden, het BOOMfruit te overdreven enne nou bedankt voor het lezen, hoop da je het even leuk vind als ik…OF LEUKER…DUMDUMDUM:P**

**Luvzzz Sue-Anne Sparrow.**

**-TBC-**

**Opmerking 2 tevens P.s) ben ik de enige persoon in de wereld die na het verhaal nog zo'n stuk dr achteraan schrijft:S!**


	4. Stuck

**Okay, ik heb geen idee wat ik nu van plan ben te gaan schrijven. Verwacht er dus niet teveel van, ik typ maar wat.:P**

**Hoofdstuk4) Stuck. **

Jack liep somber het strand over, in gedachten verzonken. Het was nog vroeg en Dinah lag nog te slapen. Godzijdank, nu had hij even wat tijd voor zichzelf. Het was een leuk meisje maar nogal veeleisend. En veel eisen hield in dat hij geen minuut kon zitten zonder ergens naar te moeten kijken, of te moeten zoeken, of te moeten helpen en ga zo maar door.

Jack raapte een steentje op en ketsten hem op het water. De steen sprong nog drie keer omhoog en zonk toen als… een steen. "Wat kan je de dingen toch mooie brengen, Jack." Mommelde hij tegen zichzelf. Hij keek even of er geen steen,krab of speer naast hem lag en ploften neer in het witte zand.

Somber staarde Jack over de zee tot z'n ogen de horizon vonden. Drie dagen had hij het van zich af weten te houden, maar het bleef aan hem knagen. En nu hij de horizon zo zag met een opkomend de zon kon hij het niet meer binnen houden.

Hij MISTEN z'n prachtige Black Pearle, z'n grootste schat, z'n droom, z'n vrijheid. Hij misten z'n crew, de zee, het rustgevende geschommeld van z'n schip en boven alles DE RUM! Hij zat hier drie hele dagen, zonder rum, zonder geschommeld ZONDER ALLES waar het goede leven om draaide. En dat brak hem in tweeën.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Terwijl Jack in een totale identiteitscrisis, depressies en verlatingsangstfase zat met afkickverschijnselen. Lag Dinah nog rustig te slapen. Totdat Doggie op haar sprong en haar wakker blafte. Slaperig wreef ze in haar ogen en keek naar het zwartgrijze,bastaard hondje dat vrolijk tegen haar aansprong.

Voorzichtig duwde ze het hondje van zich af en tikte hem zacht op z'n neus. "Doggie, BAD, don't!" Het hondje hield z'n kopje schuin en sprong blaffend van het bed. Verwonderd keek het meisje rond. Lenig sprong ze op het bed en liep op handen en voeten naar het andere bed. Geen Jack-Jack te vinden.

Verward keek ze naar heb bed. "Jack-Jack?" Stilletje pakte ze haar speer, trok zich eraan op en liep zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging de hut uit. Ze glimlachte opgelucht. Jack-Jack was er nog. Toen fronste ze. Waarom stond Jack-Jack in het water?

Aarzelend liep ze naar de waterkant. "JACK-JACK?" brulde ze, maar er kwam geen reactie. Ze beet op haar lip en keek naar het water dat voor haar lag als een reuze tapijt. Toen keek ze naar Jack-Jack. Wat moest ze doen? Hij liep steeds verder van haar vandaan de zee in. En alleen wilde ze niet meer zijn, maar het water was gevaarlijk. Ze kon niet zwemmen, het was koud en mommy had eens gezegd dat er gevaarlijke zeemonsters in zaten.

Maar ALEEN zijn stond boven alles. Dat wilde ze echt never nooit meer. Met haar kaken op elkaar geklemd, haar speer stevig vasthouden stapte ze het koude Caribische water in.

"JACK-JACK,BACK!" Brulde ze over het water zo dwingend mogelijk. Maar terug komen deed Jack-Jack niet, de stommerd keek niet eens om! Boos liep ze verder het water in. Ze stond nu al tot haat middel in het water en begon zenuwachtig te worden.

Ze keek even vooruit en zag dat Jack-Jack zo'n zeven meter voor haar stond. Ze slikte en liep zo snel mogelijk zijn richting uit. Ze was er bijna en ze begon alweer te lachen van opluchting.

Maar opeens hield de grond op. Doordat ze zo snel had gelopen was ze vergeten te voelen of er geen kuilen waren. Een domme fout die haar duur zou komen te staan.

Opeens was er overal water,en kouw en geen lucht meer! Vol paniek schoten haar ogen open en Dinah zag alleen maar wazig blauw water om zich heen en de zonnige oppervlakte. Wild begon ze met haar armen te slaan en met haar benden te trappen.

Maar het hield niets, ze zonk naar de bodem. Het stikkende gevoel werd steeds erger. Weer begon ze tegen de bodem te schoppen, het voelde alsof ze magnetisch aan de boden vast zat. Ze kon niet meer naar boven komen! Langzaam begon ze weg te zakken en begon vlekken te zien.

Langzaam dreef er een vlek naar haar toe en werd ze door twee sterken armen naar boven getrokken. Naar ademhappend kwam ze boven. Dat was een ervaring die ze NOOIT MEER wilden meemaken.

"Yer okay,luv?" Klonk het wazig om haar heen. Snel sloeg ze haar armen om z'n nek, ze wilden absoluut niet meer in het water vallen. " No,nice, water,no,nice."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack keek geschrokken naar het kleine meisje dat hij stevig vasthield. Hij had helemaal niet gemerkt dat hij de zee in was gelopen, of dat Dinah hem was gevolgd. Hij had in een soort trance gelopen tot hij een plons achter zich hoorden.

"It's okay,luv, Jack 'll get ye out of here." Voorzichtig aaide hij haar over haar hoofd. "I'll be alright,luv." Voorzichtig, om zelf niet op z'n bek te gaan wat hem vast en zeker zou gaan lukken aangezien hij zoals gewoonlijk als een dronken zwabber liep, zwalkte hij naar het strand.

Voorzichtig legde hij het meisje neer. Even keek hij radenloos in het rond. Veel wist hij niet van EHBO, want aanboord van z'n prachtige Pearle zorgde Anna-Marie meestal voor de gewonden of zieken. Ja aan boord van z'n prachtige Pearle…

WACHT! Voor zelfmedelijden was later nog tijd. Hij voelde haar pols en zag dat ze nog ademhaalden. Okay dat was een goed teken. Maar wat nu? Voorzichtig schudden hij haar door elkaar. Maar teken van leven straalde ze nog niet echt uit.

Heer schudden hij haar door elkaar. Na een paar seconden knipperde haar ogen? "Bwehzze?" Mompelde ze? Jack keek haar onderzoekend aan. "Yer olright,luv?" Op dat moment begon Dinah zeewater op te hoesten, midden in Jack's gezicht.

Jack veegde ,niet al te blij kijkend, het water van z'n gezicht af en zag dat Dinah hem met een stralende grijs aan zat te kijken. "Jack-Jack BACK and STAY!" Constateerde ze. En voor Jack het wist, was ze hem om de hals gesprongen en knuffelden ze hem. Hoewel, knuffelen, sommige mensen zouden het ook een wurggreep kunnen noemen.

Jack hielt het meisje in z'n armen vast en keek naar de brandende horzon. Weer voelde hij het verdrietige gevoel weer naar boven komen. Hij zat hier vast en kon nergens heen. En z'n Pearle was nergens te bekennen, hij kon wel janken. Een vreugdeloze grijns vulde z'n gezicht. "Yes, Jack is back and STAYS…

**Freaking sorry dat het zooooooooooooooo kort is, ik kan er niks aan doen, ik zit gewoon vast. Het spijt me vergeef me, en al die crape. Maar troost je na dit VERSCHRIKKELIJKE HFDST weet ik tenminste waar ik naartoe wil. En nog meer sorry dat eht zo'n tijd duurde voor het uploaden, maar ik was DRUKDRUKDRUK bezich met een ander HEEEEEL VAAAAAG verhaal:P.**

**Ik vin trouwnes dat Jack-Jack een super oppaspiraat is! LUV U JACK-JACK!**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**


	5. Rum, the best thing in the world!

**Dit verhaal heb ik vorig hoofdstuk nogal verwaarloos, sorry nogmaals. Maar dit hoofdstuk wordt beter da zweer ik!**

**Hoofdstuk 5) Rum, the best thing in the world!**

Jack lag met z'n rug tegen z'n vertrouwde groepje palmbomen te soezen, in het namiddagzonnetje van de Caribean. Hij zag overal rumflessen om hem heen dansen en hij kon ze maar niet te pakken krijgen. Uiteindelijk storten hij stomdronken maar redelijk heldhaftig van een rots af.

Net op het moment dat hij in de zee zou vallen werd hij ruw wakker geschreeuwd en klonk er een bekend, enigszins paniekerig stemmetje. Duffig deed Jack z'n ogen open. "What wrong ,luv!"

Dinah stond druk aan z'n jas te sjorren en sprong hyperventilerend om hem heen, wijzend op iets in de verte. "JACK-JACK, BLACK BIRD,LOOK,LOOK!"

Jack wreef over z'n hoofd, trok zichzelf op aan de palmboom en wachten even totdat hij weer helder kon kijken. Dinah staat ondertussen nog steeds vurig aan z'n jas te trekken. "BLACK, BIRD,LOOK!"

Nu pas ziet Jack waar het ADHD-meisje naar wees. Het is een groot zwart schip. Dat eigenlijk wel een beetje op z'n Pearle lijkt. WACHT IS! Jack mept zichzelf in het gezicht, DAT IS THE BLACK PEARLE!

"BLOODY HELL!" Jack begon meteen wild te zwaaien en te springen. Dinah was gestopte met aan z'n jas trekken en stond hem heel geïnteresseerd aan te kijken. Na een paar seconde was Jack buiten adem en lag Dinah over de grond te rollen van het lachen.

Jack gaf haar een vernietigende blik en vroeg zich vervolgens af, hoe hij de aandacht van The Pearle kon trekken. Opeens schoot hem wat te binnen. Hij keek naar Dinah. "Luv, ye know how to make fire right?"

Ze keek hem aan alsof hij een jurk aan had en stond te dansen met Norrington. Jack's 'happy-feeling' zonk weer in z'n schoenen.

"Ye know, FIRE, with the fish, and the wood!" Koortsachtig begon hij na te denken. Misschien snapte ze uitbeeldingen. Hij wees op het water, wat een slecht idee was na haar bijna fatale zwemongelukje. Daardoor dook ze ongeveer een meter achteruit,onder een struik en was er met geen mogelijkheid onder vandaan te halen.

"Great! Captine Jack Sparrow, voor de grote verandering sta je WEER met lege handen..." Hulpeloos keek hij over het strand in de hoop iets te vinden. Erg veel was er niet te zien. Alleen het meisje, wat zand en palmbomen. Meisje, vuur, vuur, palmbomen… Er begon Jack wat te dagen. Nu moest hij Dinah alleen nog zo ver krijgen om VUUR te maken.

Hij keek het meisje heel vriendelijk aan, trok haar mee naar de palmbomen en wees er heel duidelijk op. "Look,luv, I know this is hard fore ye to understand, but PLEASE try, it's VERY INPORTANT for Jack-Jack!"

Ze keek hem lang aan en knikte langzaam. Jack keek even naar The Big Blue Sky, sloeg een kruis en dankte god. "Okay,luv, look!" Hij pakte twee stenen van de grond en sloeg ze tegen elkaar. Vervolgens wees hij op de palmbomen. "Now, Dinah do that!"

Dinah keek hem aan alsof hij gek was. "Trees bad?" Jack knikte hevig. "Yeah, trees very bad! Now go make fire!" Dinah keek hem even hulpeloos aan maar liep sloom naar de palmbomen.

Binnen nog geen minuut stond het groepje palmbomen in lichterlaaie. Jack keek er enigszins spijtig naar als hij ziet dat alle bladeren verkolen. Maar offers moeten gemaakt worden, dacht hij grijnzend. Snel tuurt hij naar The Pearle, hopend dat ze het vuur gezien hadden.

Een moment dacht Jack dat ze voorbij zouden varen, maar GODZIJDANK, HALELOEJA! ZE ZAGEN HEM, HET VUUR, EN ZE KWAMEN! Dolgelukkig staat Jack op het strand heen en weer te springen. Langzaam kan hij mensen zien staan aan boord van het moois,beste,snelste schip van de wereld.

Als eerste kon hij Anna-Maria zien staan, die hem met open mond aangaapte en wild naar de rest van de bemanning begon te zwaaien. Binnen nog geen seconden stond de gehele crew om haar heen en begonnen naar hun Captine te zwaaien.

Razendsnel lieten ze het anker zakken en rennen het strand op, om hun 'verdwenen' Captine te begroeten. Jack begon te stralen. Hij was weer terug, z'n Pearle had hem weer gevonden, hij kon wel zingen het uitschreeuwen! Maar natuurlijk deed had dat niet, hij HAD een reputatie hoog te houden…

"AYO, matey's! Thought ye never came looking for Captine Jack Sparrow!" Grijzend keek hij naar z'n bemanning. Lady Luck had hem wederom een warm hart toe gedragen!

Anna-Marie keek hem aan alsof hij vier meter onder de grond begraven lag, met een marmeren grafsteen er boven op. "Jack, thank GOD! Ik dacht dat je dood was!" Ze vloog hem in de armen, merkte dat DIT niet haar normale piraten gedrag was en sloeg hem in het gezicht. "HOE DURF JE ZOMAAR VAN HET SCHIP TE VALLEN!"

Jack keek haar stomverbaasd aan, gevolgd door verontwaardigend! "IK VALLEN! We zaten in een STORM! Ik werd VANBOORD geschept, doordat IEMAND niet kan STUREN!"

Anna keek hem boos aan maar wist dat Jack redelijk gelijk had en hield verder haar mond. Jack zag dat en begon blij te glimmen en keek vol trost naar z'n bemanning. Opeens schoot Dinah door z'n hoofd.

"OWH! I olmost forgot!" Hij sloeg zichzelf tegen het voorhoofd. "Er is iemand die ik aan jullie wil voorstellen!" Grijzende keek hij het strand over, opzoek naar het meisje. Maar Dinah was in geen velden of wegen te bekennen.

Jack fronsten. Okay, waar was ze gebleven? Nogmaals scande hij het strand, maar het enige wat hij aan leven zag was z'n crew die hem vragend aan gaapte. Jack schudden even met z'n hoofd. "Nevermind, ye go back to the Pearle, i'll be there in a minut."

En na die woorden liep hij, schudden met z'n heupen en zwaaiend met z'n armen, richting het oerwoud. Terwijl Anna-Marie nog fluisterde tegen de rest van de crew. "Captine Sparrow, heeft dit keer echt een zonnesteek opgelopen…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Na drie keer door een wortel te zijn gestruikeld en vier keer de verkeerde afslag te hebben genomen, kwam Jack bij het hutje van Dinah aan. Sneaky als alleen een pirate liep hij het hutje in en zag Dinah zitten op haar bed, met haar rug naar hem toe luisteren naar haar muziekdoosje en met Doggie in haar armen.

"Dinah?" Zei Jack, die niet snapte waarom ze hier zat en niet net als hij was gaan springen toen The Pearle hun gezien had.

Het meisje keek verbaast op en glimlachten. "Jack-Jack, STAY?" Jack keek haar verbaast aan. "No, Jack-Jack, going with his ship, and Dinah goes with Jack-Jack." Hij slikte even, hier had hij eigenlijk nog niet echt over na gedacht, of hij Dinah mee zou nemen. Nu hij er aan dacht, hij had het meer als een feit gezien, dan een eventuele optie.

Maar tot z'n grote verbazing schudden het meisje met haar hoofd en keek hem droevige aan. "Dinah, can't." Sprak ze kalm, maar verzekerd.

Jack ging verbaast naast haar zitten. " Coures, Dinah can! Dinah goes with Jack-Jack!" Maar weer schudden het meisje haar hoofd. "No, Dinah can't. This Dinah house, Dinah stuff, Dinah mommy. And Doggie is scared for Big Black Bird!" Ze beet op haar lip. "Dinah, STAYS!"

Jack had medelijden met het meisje. Daar had hij nog niet eens over na gedacht. Dinah had waarschijnlijk nooit iets anders gezien dan dit kleine stukje eiland, laat staan een boot. Maar haar hier achterlaten was uitgesproken!

"But, we can take yer stuff on board, if ye like." Antwoorden hij vriendelijk. Dinah dacht even na, maar schudden weer van nee. "Dinah, stay!"

Jack zuchten. " 'Cmon, luv, ye can't stay here! It's not good fore ye. Ye belong with people, with Jack-Jack. Not on this crappy Island."

Het meisje keek even naar de grond en keek hem toen moet grote ogen aan. "Doggie come to?" Jack lachten. "Sure Doggie can go to!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Na ongeveer een half uur had Jack een grote zak over z'n schouder hangen, vol met Dinah's spullen en liepen ze met z'n drieën naar The Pearle. Dinah hielt Jack's arm vast als een berenklem en keek steeds angstig naar de steeds dichtenbijkomende boot, sorry SHIP! Ze liepen een stuk door het water, om de boot te bereiken. Wat iets langer duurden dan verwacht, aangezien Dinah het niet zo op water had.

Jack wees naar het touwladder. "Dinah, go up, savvy?" Dinah keek in de richting van het hoge schip. "No!Dinah NO UP!" Jack begon in zichzelf te schelden en keek haar smekend aan. " 'Cmon, luv, do this for Jack-Jack, it's not so high."

Maar Dinah hielt voet bij stuk. "Dinah, NO UP!" Jack zuchten en wist dat hij hier de hele dag kon gaan smeken, maar dat DAT KRENG, toch niet zou toegeven. " 'Kay, then Dinah don't walk!" Snel greep hij haar om haar midden een sleurde haar over z'n andere schouder.

Meteen begon het krengetje te krijsen alsof ze gekielhaald werd. Maar Jack gaf niet toe en begon omhoog te klimmen, terwijl Dinah hem zat te trappen en wild tegenspartelde:"NO NICE! NO NICE!"

Toch was Jack na jaren piraterij toch iets sterker dan het meisje en sprong hij verschrikkelijk elegant aan boord van z'n Black Pearle.

De hele crew stond hem versteend aan te kijken toen hij daar zo stond, met over één schouder een jute zak en over de ander schouder een brullend meisje.

Dinah kreeg ondertussen door dat zij en Jack niet de enige waren aan boord van het schip en keek met doodsbange ogen naar de groep piraten die voor haar stonden. Razendsnel maakte ze zich los uit Jacks greep, sprinten naar de reling en wilden van boord springen.

Gelukkig kon Jack haar nog net bij haar kraag vastgrijpen en trok haar langzaam terug aan boord.

De crew zat nu totaal verbijsterd te kijken. Als eerste wist Anna-Maria zich los te rukken uit haar verbazing. "Captine who is that!"

Jack keek even naar Anna-Maria en toen naar het verschrikkelijk bewegende geval in z'n hand. "Owh, this is Dinah." Het meisje stopte even met tegenspartelen toen ze haar naam hoorden en keek nogmaals verlegen naar de menigte voor haar.

"Dinah." Jack wees naar de groep piraten voor haar. "This is me crew." Het meisje keek even schichtig naar de piraten en kroop toen onder Jack's jas. "No, nice." Fluisterde ze.

Jack zat het schaapachtig aan te kijken en merkt opeens dat ongeveer z'n hele crew naar HEM keek en HEM uit stond te lachen, ook al was het met de hand voor de mond.

En daardoor was hij meteen uit z'n humeur. Niet al te vriendelijk trok hij Dinah onder z'n jas vandaan. "Look, Dinah, don't be suds a baby!" Sprak hij streng.

Meteen werden haar ogen twee keer zo groot en vulde zich met tranen, en voor Captine Jack Sparrow het wist stond ze weer hartverscheurende te huilen.

Radenloos keek hij om zich heen voor hulp, maar de mannen keken vlug een andere kant op en Anna-Maria wist ook even niet hoe ze moest reageren.

Ondertussen bleef Dinah keihard huilen alsof haar leven er vanaf hing. Jack zag geen andere mogelijkheid, greep haar arm vast, sleurde haar z'n cabine in en sloot de deur.

Jack zuchten opgelucht en draaide zich om naar z'n crew en keek ze vernietigend aan. "Hurry up ye scallywags, BACK TO WORK!" Brulde hij als een echt heerster over de zeven zeeën.

Vervolgens draaide hij zich weer om naar de deur en z'n gezicht vertrok. Wat moest hij nou met dat kind doen? Moedig opende hij de deur.

Hij zag het meisje op z'n bed zitten met een boek in haar handen. Ze keek er met grote serieuze ogen aandachtig naar. Voorzichtig opende ze het boek en bekeek de tekst en de plaatjes. Haar ogen twinkelde en voor Jack er iets aan kon doen, had ze drie bladzijde uit het boek geschuurd.

Jack stormde op het bed af en rukte het boek uit haar handen. Meteen werden haar ogen weer groot en begon haar lip te trillen. Jack keek haar bestraffend aan, denkend aan hoe duur dat boek gekost had(als hij had zou hebben gekocht in plaatst van lenen zonder ooit de bedoeling het terug te geven)

"Those tears won't work every time, Dinah!" Het meisje keek hem boos aan, maar Jack letten er al niet meer op en zetten het boek voorzichtig terug.

"Now, let's fix ye some normal clothes!" Hij rukte z'n kledingkast open en er vlogen Bergen kleren uit. Na een stofwolk, Jack die verstrikt raakte in een jurk (don't aske) haalde hij er een wit hemd uit en een donkergrijze broek.

Hij keek er tevreden naar en hielt de kleren even voor Dinah om de maat te schatten. Dinah zat ondertussen alweer zeer geïnteresseerd naar een boekenplank te kijken en schonk geen aandacht voor Jack's kledingkeuzen.

Jack knipte een flink stuk van de pijpen af en van het hem. " Look, what Jack made fore ye ,luv!" Trots hielt hij de kleren voor haar gezicht. Dinah keek hem verschrikt en een beetje verwalgt aan.

"Putt the clothes on luv." Sprak Jack op een vriendelijke ik-ben-je-beste-vriend-toon. Er kwam geen reactie van het meisje behalve een stomverbaasde blik.

Jack zuchten. "Finn, don't understand me!" Hij legde de kleren naast zich neer en liep naar haar toe. " Let's get yer dress of." Hij wilde haar jurk over haar hoofd trekken maar nog voor hij de kans kreeg om haar jurkje aan te raken,had hij een diepe krab in z'n gezicht te pakken.

Dinah was een meter naar achter gesprongen en hield haar jurk stevig vast. "DINAH DRESS! NO NICE!" En haar grote ogen schoten vuur.

Jack streek over z'n pijnlijke wang en zag een streepje bloed op z'n hand zitten. "YE LILL' WENCH!" Brulde hij naar Dinah.

Ze trok zich er niks van aan en stak haar tong uit. Jack verloor z'n geduld en nam een aanloop om haar te pakken te krijgen. Maar het meisje was veel sneller, kleiner en flexibeler dan de wankele piraat.

Voor Jack het wist was Dinah onder hem door geschoten en kroop boven op de boeken kast. Ze blies als een kat naar hem liet haar nagels zien.

Jack slaakte een oorlogsbrul, maar besloot het op te geven. Het zou hem of een gebroken boekenkast opleveren, of nog een krap op z'n gezicht of z'n hele kamer in puin. Nee, dit meisje had een hele andere aanpak nodig… Z'n geheime wapen!

Nog steeds kwaad liep Jack naar buiten en sloeg de deur hard dicht. Een paar crewleden keken verwonderd op en andere keken proestend een andere kant op. Jack schonk er voor deze keer geen aandacht aan en liep regelrecht naar Anna-Marie.

Hij greep haar arm beet en trok haar mee naar z'n cabine. Anna-Marie protesteerde luid, maar sloeg hem niet meteen in z'n gezicht. Omdat Jack het gezicht trok als een huurmoordenaar met kiespijn.

Jack wees naar de deur. "Ye go and get the girl 'ere new clothes on." Hij duwde ze in Anna-Maria's handen die hem schaapachtig aangaapte. Hij opende de deur en duwde haar naar binnen. "Good luck!" En voor ze kon protesteren sloeg hij de deur voor haar neus dicht.

Hij haalde opgelucht adem. "NOW LET FIX ME SOME RUM!"

**Nou dit lange chap maakt toch wel een stukje goed voor het vorige korte stuk right? En het was inderdaad beetje overduidelijk dat The Pearle Jack-Jack kwam halen, maar om e nou op dat eiland de hele tijd te laten klote vond ik ook niks. **

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**BTW REVIEUW YAY! **


	6. A ordinary day on The Pearle

**Jah, ik kon Jack-Jack en Dinah niet te lang in de steek laten. Dat zou NO NICE zijn… Nog m'n diep,diep dank aan de mensen die m'n verhalen lezen. Jongens, I LUV YE! BTW ik heb een C2 site gemaakt: The Sue-AnneSparrow Files. Domme naam, I know en ik geloof dat ik FILES ook fout heb geschreven, maar anyeway dr is dus een Nederlandse c2 van POTC, Hollands moet gewoon hoog worden gehouden:P:P**

**Hoofdstuk 6)A ordinary day on The Pearle. **

Na de vierden legen rumfles lag Jack uitgeteld op het dek. Al meer dan een uur was het DOODSTIL in z'n cabine. Jack, nu toch redelijk aangeschoten, verdacht Dinah ervan Anna- Maria uit het raam te hebben gegooid. Of te hebben vastgebonden. Je wist het nooit met dat kind, zo onvoorspelbaar als de maand april. Met een rode kop van de rum schudden Jack z'n hoofd. Of misschien had dat krengetje…

Op dat moment ging Jack's cabine deur kraken open en stapte Anna-Marie er vrolijk en ongedeerd uit. "Nou C'tine het heeft me een flinke tijd gekost, maar hier is ze dan, schoon, net gekleed en geknipt!"

Anna-Marie trok Dinah moeizaam uit de schaduw van z'n kamer en meteen schoot Jack in de lach. Hij moest zelf toegeven dat de afgeknipte kleren geen porem waren, maar wat Anna met Dinah's haar had gedaan deed zelf de kleren verbleken.

Dinah had verschrikkelijk kort geknipt haar, dat nog net in een klein staartje kon. Het was schots en scheef geknipt zodat een kwart voor haar grote BOZE ogen hing.

Jack begon nog harder te lachen. "Bloody hell, Anna, ze ziet eruit als een ragenbol!" Dinah snapte niet precies WAT een ragenbol was, maar begreep dat het een belediging had en schopte Jack keihard tegen z'n schenen.

Vloeken begon Jack op een been te dansen en begon Dinah enthousiast in haar handjes te klappen. Anna-Maria schaterde en klapte vrolijk mee. "Je kan veel over dat kleintje zeggen Jack, maar ze heeft pit! Het zal nog moeilijk worden om haar onder de duim te houden!"

Jack wreef pijnlijk over z'n schenen. "Hoe heb jij het voor elkaar gekregen om haar zonder zwaar mishandeld te worden om te kleden en te knippen!"

Anna knipoogde naar Jack. "Dat z'n nou vrouwengeheimen C'tine." Jack keek haar schamper aan.

"Okay, het was niet heel erg moeilijk. Ze heeft me het eerste halfuur alleen maar aangestaard." Anna keek even naar Dinah die onderzoeken op een emmer zat. "Tis vreemd C'tine het was net of ze nog nooit een donkere vrouw had gezien."

Jack knikte en staarde ook naar Dinah die nu door had dat je de emmer ook als hoed kon dragen. "Yer, right Anna, ik denk dat ze inderdaad nog nooit een donkere vrouw heeft gezien. Je had haar naar me moeten zien kijken toen ze mij voor het eerst zag."

"Dus je bedoelt dat ze nooit andere mensen heeft gezien?" Vroeg Anna met een bezorgde blik.

"Neeh, Anna, ik denk niet dat ze ooit meer heeft gezien dan dat vervloekte Island." Bromde Jack, terugdenken aan het strand en de palmbomen.

Even stonden ze met z'n tweeën naast elkaar, kijken naar Dinah die achter Doggie aanrenden met de emmer. Uiteindelijk verbrak Anna de stilte. "Maar hoe kan ze het dan zo lang overleefd hebben? En hoe heeft ze leren praten en lopen, als je dat zo kan noemen…"

Jack dacht even na en herinnerde hun eerste 'gesprek': _Mommy, didn't wake up… _"Ik denk dat haar moeder ook een tijdje op dat eiland zat, haar nog het een en ander heeft kunnen leren zoals praten en lopen en daarna gestorven is."

Anna beet op haar lip. "Das verschrikkelijk, dat arme kind…" Jack zuchten en keek naar het blije meisje dat nu met de emmer aan het rollen was. Hij glimlachten. "Well, Anna, ze is nu veilig op The Pearle!"

Anna wilde net wat vragen toen er plotseling een emmer door de lucht vloog, gevolgd door een dweil. Dinah zetten het op een krijsen en vloog vier meter de mast in. "NO NICE! AHHHH!"

Mister Gibbs stond hoofdschudden onder de mast en keek vervolgens verschrikt naar Jack. " Wat heeft dat kind?" Jack keek naar boven en haalde z'n schouders op. "Dunno, Gibbs, waarschijnlijk ergens van geschrokken."

Dinah hing nu als een aapje aan de touwen. "Wha,wha! ME MONKEY!" ze klom nog een paar meter naar boven en ging op d'r kop hangen en keek met grote ogen naar benden. "JACK-JACK SMALL!" Ze begon te krijsen van het lachen, net als de rest van de bemanning.

Jack stond er sip bij en schoot messen met z'n ogen naar Anna die breed stond te grijnzen over z'n bijnaam. Hij liep naar de mast en keek naar boven. "DINAH COME DOWN! STRAKS VAL JE!"

Dinah draaide zich een kwartslag en hing aan een arm met haar hoofd schuin. "Dinah, don't fall, Dinah GOOD monkey!" Ze kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. "Jack-Jack looks like monkey two!"

Weer ging er een lach-wave over het schip en weer stond Jack messen te gooi naar Anna die het nu uitproesten. "JAH, TIS WEER LEUK GEWEEST, DE 'LACH JACK UIT SHOW' IS WEER OVER, BACK TO WORK!"

Mokkend liep z'n crew terug naar hun werk. Jack keek even trots naar z'n crew, hij WAS nog steeds dezelfde GEWELDIGE Captine als voor het overboord-kiep-insident. Vervolgens liep hij naar de mast en keek nog steeds duffig van de rum naar Dinah die nog vrolijk in de touwen hing.

"Dinah, kom naar beneden, straks val je!" Sprak Jack op een kalme rustige, ik ben je vriend, toon. Dinah stak haar tong uit. "NO DINAH MONKEY, DINAH DON'T WANNA!" Jack zuchten diep. WAAROM kon ze nooit gewoon lief,schattig en braaf naar hem luisteren? Nee, het irritantje moest ALTIJD eigenwijs zijn en NOOIT luisteren! Van wie zou ze dat nou hebben…

"Finn, is ye don't come down, I'll get up!" Boos begon Jack ook de mast in te klimmen. Dinah vond het dreigement alleen maar prachtig en begon wild te gillen en te schreeuwen. Door haar iets te blije gebrul vergat ze zich goed vast te houden en liet de touwen los. Jack zag het stak uit reflex z'n armen uit en ving Dinah op. Alleen doordat hij Dinah ving viel hijzelf ook naar beneden.

Met een harde klap viel Jack op z'n rug. Jack vloeken binnensmonds. BLOODY HELL, die vloer was een stuk harder dan hij zich kon herinneren. Voorzichtig knipperde hij met z'n ogen en zag Dinah met een lijk bleek bekken over hem heen zitten. "JACK-Jack, OKAY?"

Boos duwde Jack het meisje van hem af. "NO, Jack-Jack NOT OKAY!" Hij keek het meisje bestraffen aan. "Ye have TO LISTEN to Jack-Jack! ORE JACK-JACK GET'S HURT AND GET'S PISSED-OFF!" Z'n stem was laag en woeden.

Tranen vulden de grote, geschrokken ogen van Dinah. En voor de arme piraat het wist hing ze weer om z'n nek als een veel te strakke stropdas. "JACK-JACK, NO BE MAD ON DINAH! DINAH GOOD, PLEASE!" Tja, Jack probeer dan nog maar is boos en streng over te komen.

Jack zuchten diep en duwde het meisje voorzichtig van zich af. "Jack-Jack ante mad at ye, Jack-Jack 's just worry. He don't ye to get hurt, that al." Hij aaide het meisje over haar hoofd en stond op. "So Dinah, 's ganna listen to Jack-Jack?"

Dinah knikte snel. "AYE!" Jack keek haar trost aan. "Ye'll be a REAL pirate some day ye know that!" Dinah begon te stralen en Jack begon te grinneken. " C'mon luv, let's get some food!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

De rest van de avond verliep soepeltjes, al zei Jack het zelf. Hij had haar netjes in z'n stoel gezet, netjes wat te eten gegeven en Dinah zat al meer dan een uur stil naar een olielamp te staren en hem af en toe iets hoger of lager zetten, zodat het vlammetje veranderende.

Maar op een gegeven moment had Jack genoeg van het steeds feller wordende licht en zetten de lamp lager. Dinah keek verontwaardigt op en probeerde in Jack's hand te bijten. "NO NICE, DINAH'S LIGHT!"

Jack trok net op tijd z'n hand terug. " Het is niet 'jouw lamp'. Het is Jack's lamp, je mag hem alleen tijdelijk even lenen! En je moet hem niet zo hoog zetten, das slecht voor je ogen!"

Dinah keek hem even zuur aan, rolde met haar ogen en zetten de lamp weer een stuk hoger. Jack draai hem snel terug en voor Dinah hem kon aanvliegen keek hij haar streng aan. " Je ging toch naar Jack-Jack luisteren!"

Het meisje zuchten en zetten de lamp zelfs nog een stukje lager. "Dinah, GOOD, Dinah listends!"

Jack grijnsde ,trost dat ze daadwerkelijk naar HEM luisterde. "G'd girl." Jack liep naar z'n bureau en ging verder met het schrijven van z'n logboek. Opeens kreeg hij het vreemde idee dat iemand stond mee te gluren.

"What's that!" Vroeg Dinah die zichzelf op het bureautje trok. Jack zuchten. " Das een logboek, daar staat in wat voor koerst we vandaag varen, welk weer is en of er nog bijzondere dingen zijn gebeurt."

Dinah keek met grote, geïnteresseerde ogen toe. "Ohw… was 'koers'?" Jack keek geïrriteerd op. " Dat is welke richting we op varen en welke graden."

Het meisje knikte ernstig. "Owh… was 'richting'? Was 'graden'?" Ze keek heel geboeid naar het logboek en de kaarten. Jack tilde haar van het bureau af. "Dat vertel ik je nog wel een andere keer, tis nu bedtijd."

Dinah lachten en schudden met haar hoofd."NO'S NOT! DINAH NOT TIRED! DINAH WAKE! DINAH WHANT'S TO KNOW ABOUT 'THINGS'!" En ze wees uitdrukkelijk op het logboek.

Jack sloeg het boek dicht. "Ik zei al, ik vertel je een andere keer wat alles betekend, maar nu is het kinderbedtijd! JIJ SLAPEN!" Dinah begon heel onschuldig te kijken. "Dinah don't unterstand."

Jack rolde met z'n ogen en stond op."Jajah, nu een beetje het verwilderde domme kindje spelen… Jij gaat SLAPEN, NU!" een hoog gilletje vulde de ruimte en voor Jack er erg in had was Dinah onder z'n bed gevlogen."DINAH NOT HERE!"

"Dus jij denkt dat je Captine Jack Sparrow te slim af kunt zijn ,ehy?" Grijnzende liep hij op z'n tenen naar het bed en keek vliegensvlug eronder. Geen kind te bekennen…

"Hoe deed ze dat?" Jack keek nog is goed, maar er zat echt niemand onder het bed. Hij schoof een stukje onder het bed, want het hou niet de eerste keer zijn dat hij zich verkeek.

"JACK-JACK!" Brulde iemand opeens vanuit het niets in z'n oor. Jack schrok zich lam ( of in zijn geval nuchter) en stoten z'n harses tegen het bed. Dinah lag hikkend van de lag over de grond te rollen en Jack wreef pijnlijk over z'n hoofd. Dat kind wordt m'n dood nog is…

Bliksemsnel kroop Jack onder het bed vandaan en greep Dinah om haar middel. Meteen zette het kind het op een krijsen en had Jack het idee dat de hele oceaan kon meegenieten. Maar Jack trok zich er niks vandaan en liep een gang in en opende een deur.

Snel duwde hij Dinah naar binnen, liep ook zelf naar binnen en sloot de deur. "Listen, luv, yer ganna sleep here." Hij wees naar een klein bedje dat alleen bestond uit een matras ,een kussen en een deken. Dinah trok haar lip op. "NO NICE!" Jack haalde z'n schouders op. "Dan heb je pech, jij slaapt HIER!"

Dinah's hoofd werd rood en ze keek Jack woedend aan. NO,DINAH DON'T LIKE!" Jack wuifde haar weg, sloot de deur en deed hem op slot. Meteen erna hoorde hij een harde klap en hij grijnsde. Net wat hij had gedacht, dat kreng was vol tegen de deur gelopen.

Nog nagrinnikend liep Jack over het dek van z'n geliefde Pearle. Hij ging tegen de mast aanzitten, haalde een rumfles uit de zak van z'n jas en keek naar de sterren. Hij streelde het dek en begon tegen z'n Pearle te praten.

Na een half uur begonnen de sterren te draai en vond Jack dat het wel weer genoeg was geweest en liep naar z'n cabine. Hij opende de deur en liep z'n kamer in waar alleen nog een klein kaarsje branden. Hij schopte z'n laarzen uit, trok z'n T-shirt uit en zetten z'n hoed heel voorzichtig op z'n bureau alsof het een schat was. Hij rekte zich uit en trok de dekens weg.

"BLOODY HELL!" Siste hij. In ZIJN bed lag een klein verschrikkelijk irritant meisje te slapen. Hoe had dat KRENG het voor elkaar gekregen om door een gesloten deur heen te komen! En waarom moest ze persé HIER gaan liggen! Jack had verschrikkelijk veel behoefte om haar uit ZIJN bed te sleuren en haar met veel kabaal terug in HAAR kamer te gooien.

Maar, ze lag er zo lief en schattig bij, duim in haar mond, met gesloten oogjes en verschrikkelijk pluizend haar. Jack zuchten, ze deed hem denken aan een engeltje die altijd in kerken hing. "Nou vooruit dan maar, je mag voor deze ENE keer hier slapen, maar morgen moet je opdonderen…"

Als antwoord rolde ze op haar buik en trok de dekens strakker over zichzelf heen. Jack sloop zachtjes naar z'n luiestoel en viel ook in slaap.

**In dit hoofdstuk gebeurt niet echt iets GRANDE SPECTACLE maar heh het kan niet altijd feest zijn! Weer moet ik zeggen dat Jack erg z'n best doet om Dinah in de hand te houden, maar ik denk dat hij beter The NANNY kan bellen…**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**-TBC-**


End file.
